The Doctor is in
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: Gwen goes to a hynotherapist by her parents' wishes and gets more than she expected


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

Summary: Gwen visits a hypnotherapist under her parents' wishes, the Doctor has more planned for her than she expected.

"Hello there, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson; I'm the Doctor that will be seeing your daughter today" a tall man, about 6 foot even, greeted Gwen Tennyson's parents with a warm smile and a hand shake.

He wore a white lab coat with a white button up shirt underneath, his tan work pants stretched all the way to his black dress shoes; he was Asian and wore large glasses.

He got on one knee to great the little girl standing in between her parents, Gwen Tennyson, a 4'11" red headed, 13 year old girl with short hair wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a cat in the middle, she was young and she obviously didn't know how to put on a bra correctly because it completely obvious she was wearing one.

"Hi there, you must be Gwen Tennyson, your parents told me so much about you, so what seems to be the problem?" the Doctor said looking up at the parents.

Gwen didn't speak; she didn't even look the man in the eye.

"She seems so depressed all the time, we tried a normal psychiatrist but it didn't help" the mother spoke with worry in her tone

The Doctor wanted to tell them it was just teenage hormones but, he wanted to have fun with her first.

"Well, Gwen why don't you go wait in that room over there and ill come see you in just a moment" the Doctor said pointing at the room labeled child.

"Whatever" Gwen said as she walked toward the room.

"Gwen, don't be so rude!" her father said about to go after her and make her apologize to the Doctor.

"It's quite alright Mr. Tennyson, ill handle it from here, you two are welcome to wait here but, you're not allowed in the room with us during session, she must be focused on me for it to work" the Doctor made an excuse so that he could be alone with his subject

The Doctor walked in the room and dimmed the light down.

"Why'd you turn down the lights for?"

"Standard procedure, too much light can distract you" the Doctor explained before hitting a button next to the door causing the large viewing window to tint by itself so that it was completely useable from the outside.

The room was filled with toys and crayons, the chairs were very small except for the ones that Gwen and the Doctor were going to sit in.

"Gwen, why don't you take a seat in black leather chair over there" he said pointing to pair of chairs in the middle of the room

Gwen sat down with her arms folded without saying a word.

"Okay Gwen" the Doctor said while sitting in the seat across from Gwen, probably 4 feet away from each other, "what seems to be the problem?"

"My parents think I'm crazy" she said not looking the Doctor in the eye still.

"Their worried about you Gwen, but I'm going to help you, I want you to listen to the sound voice, feel it sooth your whole body. Feel your whole body relax as you listen to my voice and focus on my words. Just relax. Relax. Relax and listen to the sound of my voice, hone in on my words and feel them settling into your subconscious. You are beginning to feel sleepy; your eyes are becoming tired as you listen to my voice."

Just as the Doctor said Gwen's eye began to flicker as if she could no longer hold them up, her eyes began to cross just like when you're about to fall asleep.

"When I count to 3 and say sleep, you will go into a deep trance. 1. 2. 3 sleep Gwen. Sleep very deep for me now"

Just as the Doctor said sleep Gwen's eyelids closed and her crossed arms fell limb just as her head and neck did.

"Gwen can you hear me?" the Doctor asked

"Yes"

"Raise your left arm in the air"

"Yes" she began to lift her left arm above her head.

"Good, now put your hand on your head"

"Yes" she complied and placed her left hand that was in the air on top of her head.

"Very good Gwen, now I want you to answer some questions for me"

"Ok" she responded in almost a mindless tone dropping her arm to her side.

"Gwen what bra size are you?" the Doctor asked

"26 C" she responded with her eyes still closed and her head still limb.

"Very good, show me" the order was followed as Gwen replied "yes" and stood up to remove her blue top revealing a white strap bra.

"Take off the bra as well"

"Yes" she moved her hand to behind herself and began fumbling for the click that opened the bra.

Once it was open the bra fell immediately to the ground in front of her.

Her C cup breasts fell out and her nipples hardened due to the sudden climate change.

"Good girl, now sit back in the chair and sleep for me"

She sat back in the chair a fell asleep drooling a little bit.

The Doctor stood up and removed his lab coat, he was moving in. He positioned himself next to the sleeping Gwen and began rubbing her relatively large breasts.

"You have such big breasts for a 13 year old" he said as he rubbed them both.

Gwen had good breasts but, it's not like she had breasts that were too big for her age.

He began sucking on her nipple causing a slow and low moan from Gwen.

"Relax Gwen. Relax, you are enjoying this, this is a good thing" he said before going back to sucking on her breasts and nipples.

He stuck his tongue out and licked her nipples, flicking them with his tongue.

He stood up and began giving orders again, "Gwen, can you still hear me?"

"Yes"

"Good, stand up"

She lifted her head and body and stood up strait, "remove your pants"

"Yes" she UN buttoned her pants slowly dropping them from her grip, letting them slide down he soft, tan legs.

She was wearing cotton white panties with a small red ribbon on them.

"Very good Gwen, you are being a good pet, say 'I am your pet' Gwen"

"Yes I am your pet"

"Very good girl, now sit back on the chair" he had a sinister grin on his face.

"Yes" she said before sitting back on the chair and lying back, her eyes were wandering the room, her mind completely under the Doctor's control, she didn't know what was going on all she could do was obey, her dull face proved that.

The Doctor got in between her legs and began robbing her tan thighs; he moved her panties to the side and began rubbing his thumb against her upper clitoris.

Her face turned red and she began to moan again, "you are enjoying this, Gwen, this is a good thing, you like this"

The Doctor moved his face down and began licking her pussy soft and slowly, tickling her lips with his tongue. He then moved in pushing his tongue inside her pussy tasting her juices.

She moaned loudly, as she had her pussy licked clean by a perverted hypnotherapist that she just met.

The pedophilic Doctor began sucking and licking her clit, he stopped and as he did her moaning stopped as well.

"Now Gwen, I want you to relax even more, I want you to open your mouth for me and keep it open." He began unbuttoning his belt, once he had his pants to the ground he pulled his boxers down as well to reveal a hard fully erect six inch dick.

Gwen had her mouth open when the Doctor pulled up just behind her left shoulder with his dick out, he was pretty tall, much more than her, so he was able to place it firmly on the top of her head. A pointless practice but, arousing none the less, he pulled her gently by the chin to the left and said "keep your mouth open Gwen"

"Yes" she was barely able to make out with her mouth still open.

He stuck his penis in her mouth and began to move it in and out, until he said "Gwen I want you to suck on what's in your mouth like a Popsicle"

She couldn't say yes with her mouth full, so she just stayed silent, she began sucking his dick causing the man to moan low.

She gripped it with one hand and began sucking more enthusiastically.

"Gwen ohhh, I want you to play with your pussy while you suck"

She stayed silent due to the large amount of dick that was currently in her mouth but, complied none the less, she began to rub her pussy gently through her white panties. This caused her face to begin to turn red again.

"Very good Gwen, very good" he reached down and began playing with her small breasts as he got a blowjob from the thirteen year old.

He continued this until the Doctor came in her mouth, he ordered her to swallow and she did.

He then moved down, he got on his knees and pulled down her panties to see a bald pussy, he lick it so it was nice and wet then he stood up and placed his cock inside her.

He began thrusting in and out and Gwen's eyes began to widen as she was fucked in the vagina. She began to moan loudly, as his dick entered and exited her pussy.

The Doctor was not aware of this neither did her care but, Gwen was alien called an Anodite, and Anodite can't get pregnant to the ripe age of 30. The man didn't care if she got pregnant he wasn't paying attention to that, all he cared about was feeling good so he kept pushing his cock into her vagina, in and out over and over.

He began giving orders again "Gwen I want you to get up and bend over the chair spread your legs too"

"Yes" she said as she rose from the position she was currently in and began shaping herself the way the man wanted, she bent over the chair, ass in the air, still mindless as ever.

He came up behind the 13 year old and began rubbing his dick in between her thighs; she began to breathe heavily as her pussy was getting rubbed as well.

He reached over her and grabbed her right breast and began massaging it, he also began fucking her doggy style, he pressed his dick on her pussy and then began fucking it, in and out, she moaned loudly and he kept on pushing until she came all over his dick.

He pulled out and raised his dick one whole higher, he pressed his dick against the tight whole teasing her, then he pushed it in she began to yell with pleasure she had never felt this before, he continued to anally fuck the young girl in the ass.

He slapped her ass a few times before pulling out.

He had her sit in the chair again, "okay Gwen, I want you to play with your pussy again"

"Yes" she said before rubbing her clit again. He face was red and she was sweating tremendously plus she was breathing heavily. She was exhausted; this is her first time pleasing a man.

The Doctor stroked his cock until he came call over her face and tits.

"Gwen, I want you to get dressed and wipe your face off"

"Yes" she took a piece of clothe on one of the tables nearby an wiped her face and tits off, she then began to get dressed starting with her panties then her bra than her shirt all the way until she got to her socks and shoes.

She lied back in the chair and put her head on the head rest, "Gwen when I say 'awaken' you will wake up from this trance and you will not remember any of this, you will not remember my controlling you or having sex with you, you will remember nothing but darkness and bliss. You will not be a mean, rude girl when you wake up, you will from now on be a pleasant girl, with positive thoughts, you won't overdue it but, you will no longer feel like you need to hide non important thing from your parents, you will tell your parents that you had lots of fun and that you feel great, you will also tell them that you want to come back soon., do you understand all of this Gwen?" he asked

"Yes, I understand" she replied still deep in trance

"When you wake up you will feel refreshed and relaxed, you will feel pleased and very happy, every time I say the words 'relax' you will begin to go into this trance and every time I repeat it you will go 10 times deeper than before, do you understand?"

"Yes" she replied mindlessly

"Okay Gwen, awaken" he said sitting back in his chair, clothes back on.

Gwen's eyes snapped open the dullness disappeared from her pupils.

She looked up and around her environment and made sure it had not changed.

"What happened?" Gwen asked

"I simply put you into trance for 30 minutes so I could work on your attitude and depression" the Doctor explained with a warm smile.

"Oh" she said not knowing how to respond.

"How do you feel?" the Doctor asked

"Happy and refreshed like I just slept 10 full hours"

"Good how about we go see your parents huh?" he asked her standing up.

"Ok!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

They walked out the door and her parents were sitting in waiting chairs reading something on their individual phones.

"Gwen, how do you feel" her mother asked standing up from her chair.

"I feel great, I love you guys so much" Gwen hugged her mother and father tightly.

"How much will this cost Doctor?" the father asked

"Gwen is a very pleasant girl; I recommend she see me for a session monthly, free of charge"

**3 years later**

Gwen arrived in the Doctor's office alone this time, since she got her own car and license. Gwen had been coming to the Doctors monthly but, she hasn't shown up for the past 7-8 months, between drivers ED and school plus car shopping she just didn't have time but, today she was determined for a visit to the good Doctors.

Gwen was now 16 years old she fully developed breasts and was wearing the bra correctly this time. She was wearing a red button up shirt with a black vest; she sported a black plaid skirt with black socks and black heels.

She held her purse in one hand while she stroked her own pony tailed red hair with the other.

She walked up to the desk where the Doctor usually sat and she found him writing a few things down on a clip board, "Gwendolyn, how nice to see you, what a nice surprise, how have you been?"

"Good thanks, do you happen to have time for a session now?" she asked

"I always have a time for you Gwenny, just let me clear a few things on my schedule, and we can start right away, go wait in the in that room over there I'll be right with you"

Gwen complied and went to the room he pointed at labeled adult; she went inside and sat down on the left edge of the big black couch that was in the middle of the room.

A few moments later and the Doctor walked and sat in the small chair in front of the couch Gwen was sitting in.

"So Gwen, what seems to be the problem?" the Doctor asked

"It's nothing really it's just, well I can't sleep and when I do I have nightmares."

"Well that doesn't seem like nothing to me, what are in these nightmares?" the Doctor asked

"It's just your typical stuff monsters; scary crap that freaks me until I wake up, it's different every night" Gwen said squinting as if remembering some of the things in the nightmares.

"Well how about I dig a bit deeper and put you into trance?" the Doctor asked before sitting upright in his chair.

"Okay" she said sitting in her chair relaxing a bit,

"Gwen I want you to focus on every word I say, just relax and listen to every letter and every word I speak, just relax" the moment he said relax her eyes began to blur, suddenly she couldn't think straight and her mind began to empty of everything she was worried about before.

"Just relax and take deep breathes in and out, relax. Relax. Relax and sink deep in to trance, sink deep into your own mind. Continue to relax and go 100 times deeper into trance now" the Doctor continued his soothing entrancement.

Gwen's eyes began to cross as she tried to keep her eyes open but, she just couldn't as he said relax for the last time she feel completely under trance.

Her eyes closed and her head fell limb, her hair sprung forward and hung on top of her head as she slept soundly.

"Good Gwen, now let's start with the basics, what bra size are you know Gwen?"

"36 D master" Gwen replied as she has been for a long time now.

"Very good, Gwen, now I want you to stand up"

"Yes master" she stood up and stood at attention.

The Doctor came behind her and began massaging her breasts through her clothes; he slid his right hand under her shirt and felt her bra, then moved it out of the way and felt her nipple.

He squeezed her breasts and got a small squeak of pleasure out of her.

"Gwen I want you to take off all your tops"

"Yes master" she replied as she removed her vest and shirt then her bra fell to the floor as well.

"Good, sit back in the chair now Gwen" and she did so she lied back in the couch and fell asleep from habit.

The Doctor walked in front of the couch and began rubbing and massaging Gwen's breasts, he began sucking her right nipple and massaging the left one causing a squeal from Gwen.

He stuck his tongue out and flicked her nipple several times with the tip.

He then lifted her skirt and revealed a pink thong she didn't know she was wearing; he began massaging her tight pussy as he sucked her nipple and listened to the pleasure filled moans coming from her mouth.

He stood up and went to her left side which was currently free due to the fact she was sitting on the edge of the couch, he pulled down his pants and took them off along with his underwear.

He ordered "Gwen I want you give me a blowjob"

She complied and opened her eyes which were dull and lifeless although there was a since of pleasure in them now. "Yes master" she said before gripping his dick and sucking it over and over even spitting on it at one point.

He moaned this time due to the amount of pleasure he was getting from this blowjob, he reached down and massaged her left breast as she continued the mindless blowjob. "Gwen I want you to play with yourself as you suck on my cock"

He said and she didn't respond due to the blowjob she was currently giving, she let go of his dick even though she kept sucking, and began touching herself, rubbing her pussy through her skirt, touching her breasts.

"Ohhh that's so good, Gwen I want you to finger yourself" he said receiving so much pleasure from his skilled sex giver mindless slave.

She pulled her thong aside and her pussy lips open from one side and began finger herself, she moaned loudly and began choking.

"That's enough of that" he said removing his dick from her mouth.

He took his coat off along with the rest of his clothes and he told Gwen to do the same.

"Yes master" she unbuttoned her skirt and pulled down her pink thong. She lied back down on the couch.

He got in front of her fully naked, gripped her ankles and pulled them over his shoulder also pulling her onto her back, he pony tail spread out on the couch.

He entered her vagina with his hard cock and began to thrust as he watched her boobs bounce every time he banged her. "Uh uh uh uh uh uh"

The moans were being interrupted by bounces every few seconds.

Her arms stretched out above her head and her eyes just completely mindless, she was the perfect sex doll, a puppet that would do anything the Doctor wanted.

He continued to bang her eagle style, as his dick entered her wet pussy over and over, she was nearing her climax, and she came all over his dick.

He flipped her over doggy style and pulled her by her ponytail and began to spank her ass and completely humiliate her as he rode her like a mindless horse.

He filled her ass with his sperm and then licked it all up, he then sat down on the couch and had her sit on his dick and made her do all of the work she was the slave after all.

She then got on her knees and sucked him off until he came in her mouth again.

Then suddenly Gwen's phone rang… "Gwen answer it in your normal voice but stay in trance"

"Hello"

"Hey Julie"

"You're coming here now because you want to join my session?"

"Tell her to come now" the Doctor told her

"5 minutes okay, by Julie"

She hung the phone up, "this could be interesting" the Doctor said with a sinister smile.


End file.
